worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Dual Talent Specialization
Dual Talent Specialization (or dual spec) is a skill players at level 30 can learn in exchange for from their class trainers. Introduced in patch 3.1.0, dual talent specialization is the ability to switch between two talent specs, glyph sets, and action bars on each level 30 character. Originally , dual talent specialization has been reduced to a mere most likely to offer players a new experience with their chosen class and/or specific talent selections. It should also be noted that before patch 4.0.3 it was required for players to be level 40 instead of 30, this change was also probably done to offer players more options at a lower level. Usage Initial Purchase To purchase dual spec, you must be at least level 30, and can purchase the ability from your class's trainer. The cost is . No reputation discount applies. Interface You can find the dual spec interface under the talent pane. Glyphs have also moved to this pane as well (since patch 3.1.0). Setting your specializations Once you have purchased dual spec, there are now two icons on the top right of the talent pane, representing your Primary and Secondary talent builds. You are able to preview and alter your new spec until you are happy with it (similar to the talent calculators on WorldofWarcraft.com). When satisfied, you are able to apply your new talent spec for each of your Primary and Secondary talent builds. The specialization icon will be the same as whichever talent tree you invest the most talent points in). Select the secondary spec icon and activate the build. Now you can again configure talents, action bars, and glyphs. Switching between specializations Switching between talent specs takes 5 seconds, and all resource bars (mana, energy, rage, or Runic Power), except health are reset to zero and some buffs are removed when doing so. Players cannot switch between specs during combat, in Battlegrounds (except during Preparation, before the battle begins), or in Arenas (no exception). To switch, pull up the talent pane, select the primary or secondary spec, and activate the talents. Once the 5 second cast is completed, your glyphs, action bars, and talents will all be restored to your other specialization. Simple macro switching If you want you can also use this macro. Just create a new macro, insert the text below and throw it into your bar. When you click it it will change your spec. Click again to change back. /usetalents spec:1 2; 1 Re-spec Even if you have purchased dual specialization, there is still a cost to respec. Switching between your specializations is free, but if you want to change one of your talent configurations after it is confirmed, you still pay the respec fee, and will require a class trainer. There is no fee to change your glyphs or your action bars - only if you wish to change the talents associated with a specialization. To modify a specialization, find the appropriate class trainer. Be sure the specialization pane you wish to respec is active, then purchase the respec from the trainer. Now this specialization can be modified again. Glyphs Glyphs no longer require proximity to a Lexicon of Power (since patch 3.1.0). To set glyphs, first select the specialization (primary or secondary) and activate the specialization. Now any glyph changes you make will apply to this specialization. Changing glyphs, like action bars, are free to change and do not require the purchase of a respec. Inversely, respeccing will not modify any glyphs you have set to either specialization. Action Bars Each spec has its own set of action bars. When a new ability rank is learned, it will only be updated on the active spec's action bars. Druids' alternate forms use the same action bars for both specs. Battle.net The initial release of dual spec also impacted the armory website and then later the Battle.net web site. ;Primary spec :US: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/ / /talent/primary :EU: http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/character/'/'/talent/primary ;Secondary spec :US: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/'/'/talent/secondary :EU: http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/character/'/'/talent/secondary In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, the price for dual-spec is reduced to and the required level is also reduced to 30 instead of 40. Videos Patch changes * from and level requirement to 30 from 40.}} * }} * and level 40 requirement.}} References External links Kategooria:Talents